A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas
A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas 3,308pages on this wiki Edit this page Talk0 Directed by: Paul Brizzi Gaëtan Brizzi Written by: Jymn Magon Release date: December 5, 1992 Running time: 22 minutes Rating: TV-Y Available on: VHS DVD A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas is a half-hour Christmas special spun off from the Disney Afternoon animated series Goof Troop. It was originally broadcast as part of a one-hour special in syndication, which also included two classic Donald Duck shorts, Up a Tree and Toy Tinkers, and a behind-the-scenes look at the animated feature film Aladdin. Contentsshow Synopsis The special's opening sequence finds Goofy and his son Max setting up their outdoor Christmas decorations, and Goofy is naturally having a hard time doing so. He ends up getting his head stuck in a giant plastic Santa, trips over some of the reindeer decorations, and winds up catapulting the thing across the sky. Pistol, Pete's daughter, comes outside and, seeing Goofy flying through the air, thinks that Santa Claus has come early. 1992-goofy-christmas-04 Goofy offers to give a light-up snowman decoration to Pete. Later, Pete is decorating an ugly-looking artificial tree, explaining to Pistol that the reason why they do not have a real Christmas tree is because he does not want to be anything like Goofy, who does have a real Christmas tree. Goofy and Max then show up on Pete's front door, with Goofy offering to donate one of his many light-up snowmen to Pete. Goofy plugs the light-up snowman in, but after he leaves, Pete tries to yank the cord out, which results in both Pete getting electrocuted and his house's power being shorted out. Goofy-max Fed up with Goofy's decorations shorting out his electricity and wrecking his house every year, Pete announces to his family that they're spending Christmas in Asprin, Colorado. The next morning, right before Pete's family leave on their vacation, Pete's son P.J. suggests bringing Max on their vacation with them, since Max is not thrilled about having to help Goofy put up their decorations, but Pete cruelly refuses. Max goes up to his dad and asks if, instead of their usual Christmas traditions, they could do something different this year, like taking a vacation in Asprin. Goofy is not sure he wants to break from their standard traditions, but he decides that if it means that much to Max, then they will go to Asprin. That night, Goofy and Max arrive at their cabin in Asprin, unaware that there is a hungry bear in the area. The bear hides inside the cabin, disguising himself as a bearskin rug, only to have Goofy sit on him. The bear gets up and starts chasing Goofy around the cabin. In an attempt to grab a rifle, Goofy ends up grabbing a mop instead, but when the bear chews on that, it somehow blows up inside his head, and the bear runs out of the cabin, coughing up smoke. After that, Goofy goes to get his Christmas decorations out of his car, and then starts setting them up while singing loudly. This awakens Pete, who is resting in another cabin up on the hill nearby. Pete goes to his window and yells for the singer to shut up, but he ends up slipping out of the window and rolls down the hill until he crash-lands in front of Goofy's cabin. Goofy is surprised to see that he and Pete are neighbors up here like they are back home, while Max is annoyed to find that Goofy brought all of his Christmas decorations on their vacation. The next morning (Christmas Eve), Pete has caught the chills from his accident last night. His wife Peg goes to answer the door, and Goofy and Max come in. Goofy wants to take Pete's family out for sledding, but Pete declines, so Peg, P.J., and Pistol go without him (but not before Goofy accidentally knocks Pete out with his toboggan). Goofy, Max, Peg, P.J., and Pistol all go sledding down a nearby hill, during which they end up encountering the bear again. The bear chases after them in an attempt to eat them, only to end up involuntarily on the ski slopes. Goofy and the others, on his toboggan, end up going right through the roof of Pete's cabin right when Pete was finishing a jigsaw puzzle. That night, Goofy brings Pete's family to the front of his cabin, where he has decorated a 100-foot fir tree with 693 strings of Christmas lights. Goofy allows Pete to turn the lights on, but the lights quickly short out, and the tree then catches fire and then falls on Goofy's cabin. The fire spreads to Goofy's car, and Goofy is just able to save Max's Christmas present before the car is reduced to ashes. Pete laughs at Goofy and Max's expense, but Peg invites them to spend Christmas in their cabin, to Pete's dismay. At Pete's cabin, Goofy gets to work making dinner for everyone. But when he goes outside to get some ingredients out of Pete's car, the bear follows him back inside. When Pete comes in and sees the bear, he and Goofy immediately rush out of the kitchen, taking only the pressure cooker with them, while the angry bear is left to eat the remaining food in the kitchen. While putting the pressure cooker in the fireplace, Goofy decides that they should sing Christmas carols, but nobody else wants to. Despite that, Goofy then starts performing "The Reindeer Dance", making a reluctant Max join in. During the song, the pressure cooker eventually explodes and blows up the cabin. Pete furiously screams at Goofy that he has ruined Christmas for everyone, even Max. Goofy sadly goes out "to get some fresh air", after which Pete and his family start opening their presents. Max then opens his present that Goofy saved from their burning car earlier and sees that it is a framed photo of him and Goofy together. This convinces Max to go out into the blizzard outside and find his father, and Pete's family eventually joins him. Rddance The families and the bear performing "the Reindeer Dance". Out in the blizzard, the group finds Goofy after falling off a cliff. They dig him out, drag themselves to a nearby cave, and warm up by a makeshift fire. Goofy admits that it is always getting harder to make Christmas special for his son, but Max admits that he still loves his father. Just then, the bear shows up again, as it turns out they are in his cave. Fortunately, Max starts singing and dancing the Reindeer Dance, and everyone, even the bear join in on the song. After the dance, the families and the bear sit around the fire singing "Silent Night", during which Goofy and Max wish each other Merry Christmas, and Pete says that next year, he and his family should just go to the Bahamas instead. Songs ◾ "Deck the Halls" ◾ "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" ◾ "Reindeer Rumba" ◾ "Silent Night" Trivia ◾ Pistol's line "Don't have a cowbell, man," is a parody of Bart Simpson's old catch phrase, "Don't have a cow, man." Notably, both characters were voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Edits ◾ On the DVD, the "Goof Troop Christmas" title card is cut (possibly due to the inclusion of the Goof Troop intro). Availability A Goof Troop Christmas was made available on home video for the first time as part of the Happy Holidays with Darkwing Duck and Goofy VHS tape, in which it was paired with the Darkwing Duck Christmas episode, "It's a Wonderful Leaf". The special was later released as a stand-alone DVD, originally sold exclusively through the Disney Movie Club, in 2008. The DVD was later promoted to being sold exclusively at Walmart stores starting on October 14, 2014, before being released to general retailers on January 27, 2015. Darkwing and Goof Troop Xmas VHS Happy Holidays with Darkwing Duck and Goofy VHS Walt Disney Home Video September 28, 1993 GoofTroopXmas DVD DVD Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment October 21, 2008 GoofTroopChristmas DVD 2014 DVD Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment October 14, 2014 Reissue of 2008 DVD. Cast Voice actor Character Bill Farmer Goofy Dana Hill Max Goof Jim Cummings Pete Rob Paulsen P.J. April Winchell Peg Crystal Bernard aka Nancy Cartwright Pistol Mel Blanc Aka Frank Welker Waffles/Chainsaw Kevin Michael Richasrdson The bear External links ◾ "Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas" at TV.com ◾ A Goof Troop Christmas at the Internet Movie Database ◾ A Goof Troop Christmas at the Big Cartoon DataBase ◾ Platypus Comix's review Expand The Walt Disney Company Categories: Specials Episodes Disney Released in the 1990s Originally aired in syndication Read more It's a Wonderful Leaf It's a Wonderful Leaf Miracle at the 34th Precinct Miracle at the 34th Precinct Category:A Goof Troop Christmas Category:Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas Category:Paul Brizzi Category:Paul Brizzi/Episodes Category:Gaëtan Brizzi Category:Gaëtan Brizzi/Episodes Category:Jymn Magon Category:Jymn Magon/Episodes Category:Bill Farmer Category:Bill Farmer/Episodes Category:Bill Farmer/Voice Actor Category:Dana Hill Category:Dana Hill/Episodes Category:Dana Hill/Voice Actor Category:Jim Cummings Category:Jim Cummings/Episodes Category:Jim Cummings/Voice Actor Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Rob Paulsen/Episodes Category:Rob Paulsen/Voice Actor Category:April Winchell Category:April Winchell/Episodes Category:April Winchell/Voice Actor Category:Crystal Bernard Category:Crystal Bernard/Episodes Category:Nancy Cartwright Category:Mel Blanc Category:Mel Blanc/Voice Actor Category:Crystal Bernard/Voice Actor Category:Frank Welker Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Kevin Michael Richardson/Voice Actor Category:Kevin Michael Richardson/Episodes Category:Goof Troop Category:Legendary Category:Tara strong Category:Michael jackson Category:Justin timberlake Category:Mediamass Category:Justin